


we settle for so little

by amosanguis



Series: crossovers and fusions ftw [26]
Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith, War Boys (2009)
Genre: 2nd POV - Abraham/David, Abe has a plan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF!Henry, David is Abraham, Henry likes to watch, M/M, Movie Spoilers, i don't even, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn’t taken long before Henry found the right man for you to play house with – a man whose wife was dead and gone, and whose son – along with all of his own memories – were buried under a thick fog of blood and hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we settle for so little

-z-

 

It hadn’t taken long before Henry found the right man for you to play house with – a man whose wife was dead and gone, and whose son – along with all of his own memories – were buried under a thick fog of blood and hate.

So you snuggled in close, played as David.

And it was barely a month before you became a War Boy.

 

-x-

 

Henry stops by every once in a while; he watches as George saddles up close, as Greg dances around the older woman, and he laughs outright at Slater.

And, when the shades are drawn and the night settles in around you, Henry comes into the house and you clash together with terrifying force.  And he whispers about how he likes to watch, watch you and George and those desperate couplings the boy can’t seem to get used to.

And you laugh against Henry’s teeth, because you should know better – but, you’re bored, so you take your entertainment where you can get it.

 

-x-

 

And always, always – you make sure no one gets hurt.

You keep the reign tight on the War Boys.  And, when the time is right, you gently lead them away from their prejudice.  Aided with a truck filled with Mexican vampires who wanted Henry’s favor.

 

-z-

 

End


End file.
